<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Break time by Ferroxus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086219">Break time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferroxus/pseuds/Ferroxus'>Ferroxus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:34:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferroxus/pseuds/Ferroxus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, you look like you could use some sleep!" — Hypnos</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>321</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Break time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Translated my own stuff into English again, not quite sure about the rating though. And feeling bad for Hypnos ;;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Thanatos appears in the House once again, it is so unusually noisy here that he winces. Shades gather in groups, whisper and scurry back and forth as if they still have somewhere to hurry. Thanatos hovers past them and past his brother, who, to his surprise, is awake and is hastily scribbling something in his list.</p><p>“Welcome to the House of Hades, and thanks for d—“</p><p>Hypnos realises that it is actually Thanatos in front of him, and breaks into a genuine smile.</p><p>“Oh, it’s <em>you</em>! Finally decided to take a break, huh? Fancy a drink in the lounge, maybe?”</p><p>Thanatos brushes off the offer.</p><p>“You know very well that we both have plenty of work, Hypnos. And alcohol isn’t good for you at all, you already have serious concentration and responsibility issues. But I’m glad that you’ve pulled yourself together and ceased falling asleep on the job.”</p><p>“Oh, you are right about the work, brother, there are so many people emerging from the Pool that I can barely keep track of them!” Hypnos moves his sleeping mask away from his eyes. “So, um, next time then, right?”</p><p>“Listen,” Thanatos ignores the question, “Is Zagreus back home yet? I’ve just encountered him in Elysium and was sure that he would make it here before me since his wounds were far from superficial.”</p><p>Hypnos confidently shakes his head.</p><p>“No, no! You know, quite a few people are as nice to me as he is, so I would definitely remember him dying again!”</p><p>“When— <em>if</em> he shows up, tell him not to wander around the hall and go straight to his room. I’ll be waiting there.”</p><p>“Sure!” Hypnos agrees and grabs his mask again, dragging it almost to the top of his head.</p><p>Thanatos turns around and hurries to the east hall leading to Zagreus’ room, which he now sees as almost the only place in the entire House where he can stay in peace and quiet. The court musician’s high-pitched voice merges with the monotonous murmur of the shades and the scratch of Lord Hades’ pen on the paper.</p><p>Such a cacophony could serve as an actual Tartarus torture.</p><p>Zagreus’ room feels like a completely different dimension. It is somewhat quieter and cooler here. The Mirror of Night absorbs most of the light and acts like a reversed lantern so the air here is dark and clear. Thanatos sits down on the bed and closes his eyes, patient and ready to wait.</p><p>Zagreus enters the room a bit later — safe and sound, of course, but rather annoyed. Holding Stygius on his shoulder, he ruffles up his hair.</p><p>“Hi again, Than.”</p><p>“Who was that this time?” Thanatos wonders.</p><p>“King Theseus”, Zagreus mimics Theseus’ smug tone. “I definitely should order some fountain chambers for Elysium before I leave again.”</p><p>He puts his palm on his chest, where the king's spear impaled his heart. The red waters of Styx were able to heal the wound but failed to quench his thirst for a rematch.</p><p>“You could have used the bond and accepted my help,” Thanatos reminds Zagreus, watching him release Mort on the desk. He could indeed at least wipe that grin off Theseus’ face and at most — tear him to pieces and spread all over Elysium until the next fight.</p><p> “Didn’t want to distract you from your duties,” Zagreus smiles apologetically, and Thanatos’ heart skips a beat.</p><p>
  <em>I’ll put aside anything, you deadbeat, if your life is at stake.</em>
</p><p>Instead of saying this out loud, Thanatos frowns and crosses his arms. “That is not the excuse I could accept.”</p><p>“Sorry I let you miss out all the fun. Next time we’ll share our victory in the fair fight.”</p><p>Zagreus sits down on the bed next to him.</p><p>“Hey, are you all right?” He holds Thanatos’ hand and looks into his eyes. “I’m not sure that these dark circles under your eyes are the good sign.”</p><p>“Why wouldn’t I be? <em>Tsk</em>, don’t tell me that I need to take a breather. I’m doing my regular job, no more and no less.”</p><p>Thanatos’ answer is not quite sincere. The war up there is harvesting inordinate number of mortal lives. The only reason that prevents him from withdrawing into himself and helps maintaining his sanity is sitting right next to him and anxiously looking at his face.</p><p>Before their fingers intertwine, Thanatos touches Zagreus’ wrist and feels the blood pulsing in his veins under his skin.</p><p>Zagreus carefully smoothes back the white hair strands that fall on Thanatos’ eyes. This kiss is so different from their very first: back then, Zagreus watched Thanatos’ reaction attentively, ready to stop at the slightest sign of resistance. And now they are kissing deeply and eagerly, as if after a long separation, or on the contrary, for the last time.</p><p>Thanatos thinks that it will actually be for the last time someday when Zagreus leaves this room and finally makes it to the surface afterwards.</p><p>Maybe exactly this time is the last.</p><p>The thought encourages Thanatos, without breaking the kiss, to blindly unclasp Zagreus’ chiton and throw off the fabric, revealing Zagreus’ left shoulder. The heavy bone belt is next to unfasten.</p><p>Stripped to the waist, Zagreus helps Thanatos get rid of his own chiton and gently pushes him in the chest, forcing to lie on the back. Thanatos feels the cold of the sheets with his shoulder-blades and shudders. Zagreus leans over him and seems to be the only source of life and warmth in this room, so Thanatos reflexively pulls him closer.</p><p>Zagreus grins with understanding and sits up straight on Thanatos’ thighs, intending to unclasp his golden gorget that gleams faintly in the dark. Thanatos lifts his head to make it easier.</p><p>His neck, bare and so vulnerable now, is chafed and covered with scratches.</p><p>“You could take it off sometimes for a while, you know,” Zagreus offers. “I can’t imagine how uncomfortable it feels.”</p><p>Thanatos smiles crookedly.</p><p>“I <em>do</em> take it off.”</p><p>“No, I mean… not only when we are together like this.”</p><p>“When we are not together, I fulfill my duties. Without my wings, how am I supposed to collect souls?”</p><p>Zagreus tilts his head to one side.</p><p>“Should I take it as a hint to make you take it off more often?”</p><p> </p><p>Thanatos exhales slowly and hoarsely as Zagreus’ soft lips close tightly around his cock and dip it in the wet heat of his throat. They always start with this.</p><p>Thanatos clutches the sheets wildly and bites his lip. For some blasted reason, Orpheus is now silent out there, and Thanatos desperately wishes him to start singing again right <em>now.</em></p><p>The hot wet tongue dances around the head of his cock and makes it extremely difficult to think. Thanatos realises that if Zagreus goes on like this, it all’s going to end too soon.</p><p>“Zag—“ Thanatos breathes in attempt to warn him but his voice drops.</p><p>Zagreus still gets the hint and pulls away, replacing his lips and tongue with his palm. As Thanatos tries to restore his composure and catch his breath, Zagreus pulls down his own leggings and squeezes both their cocks in his hand. His palm slides up and down perfectly fine; Zagreus tilts his head back and groans.</p><p>The flame on his feet flashes out even brighter and greedily licks the sheets. Somewhere on the brink of Thanatos’ consciousness flickers a faint thought of gratitude to Daedalus for the fire-resistant bed designed specially for the Prince. He raises himself on one elbow and covers Zagreus’ hand with his own.</p><p>They know each other’s bodies too well to delay the mutual pleasure for a long time. Zagreus comes first, leaning in and resting his free hand on Thanatos’ chest. A choked half-sigh, half-moan escapes his lips.</p><p>Thanatos jerks his hips towards him and is only a few moments late.</p><p> </p><p>When their hearts retrieve the normal rhythm and their breath evens out, Thanatos finds himself still lying on the bed. Zagreus lies next to him, hugging him with one hand and resting his head on Thanatos’ shoulder. The wild fire of his feet is already reduced to weak red flames running lazily over his skin, and the room is dark again.</p><p>The hair on the top of Zagreus’ head tickles Thanatos’ chin. He gently smoothes it with his palm. Zagreus doesn’t react with a word or a movement; he is completely relaxed and his breath is oddly steady and deep.</p><p>“Zagreus?” Thanatos whispers, touching his shoulder but still gets nothing in response.</p><p>And then, all of a sudden, falls asleep as well.</p><p> </p><p>Hypnos listens to the silence in Prince’s room with strained attention before finally daring to step inside. He treads lightly on the cold floor and steadily gazes at the sleeping couple.</p><p>The spell will not last long but Hypnos is perfectly aware that even this little trick of his will have consequences. He sure as hell will provoke Lord Hades’ wrath, as well as Nyx’ but first of all, his brother’s. Though, at least the latter now has a chance to rest for a while.</p><p>And there is now at least one reason why Thanatos will be eager to have a word with him when he wakes up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>